clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kltt05/Season 1 Episode 1 Ambush Episode Review!
Hello! Well, tonight I will be reviewing the first episode of the Clone Wars! Ambush! So, this episode is the only episode in the show that has Yoda fighting. When I say fighting I mean fighting! He's cutting up tanks, droids, and destorying Droidakas! The three clones in the episdoe were Rys, Jek, and Thire. The entire episode is action packed which is what I like to see! You have the small groups of Battle Droids and tanks blowing up everywhere and moutains blowing up! Now if you like the ACTION ACTION episodes then this isn't your episode. Trust me it has a lot of action but it isn't one of those episodes that has like 100% action! Now on to the Antagonists of this episode. Asajj Ventress is repersenting the foul Count Dooku to king Katuunko so they would join the CIS. Now onto the episdoe recap! Grand Master Yoda travels to the moon Rugosa to meet with King Katuunko to issue a treaty with the Galactic Republic. However, the CIS cheats and ambushes Yoda and his clone troopers! Asajj Ventress was sent by her evil master, Count Dooku, to get Katuunko to join the CIS. Yoda and the three clones, Rys, Jek, and, Thire, had to get on Rugosa in a escape pod. Ventress, who has already introduced herself to Katuunko, challenged Yoda and his men to take on her droid forces. Who ever was victorious won Toydaria's alliance. Yoda accepted her challenge, so she sent out her cruel forces to Yoda. She sent in patrols of Battle Droids and AAT tanks. Yoda and the clones were ready for anything! The AAT tanks couldn't fit through the forests of Rugosa since the tanks were to big. The battle droids had to go on foot through the forests of corral and find the Republic themselves. Yoda and the clones easily took down the droids using clever tactics. Ventress heard about this outbreak and was no pleased. She sent in her tougher forces. With the stronger units, Thire got injured, and the droids were begining to pin down the Republic. However, Yoda saved them and they hid in a cave where they rested. In the cave, Yoda gave a inspirational speech about the larger weapons but if your larger in mind. Ventress was very annoyed at Yoda and the clones progess. She sent in four AATs and many battle droids. Yoda decided that he would take on the droids himself. He fought againsit the worthless beings and destoryed all tanks! Destoryers also were no problem thanks to a great aimed shot by Thire on some bolders. Ventress's forces were outmatched. King Katuunko remarked that he would be joining the Republic since the deal was over. Ventress was then ordered to kill Katuunko! Yoda stopped Ventress from killing the king but she got away in the process. After these events, Toydaraia remained netrual. So, I give this episode a 8/10! Please tell me your rating of the episode in the comment section below and I will see you all next week! Bye! Category:Blog posts